The wide adoption of mobile devices along with ubiquitous cellular data coverage has resulted in an explosive growth of mobile applications that expect always-accessible wireless networking. This explosion has placed demands on network performance including demands for fast and reliable communication paths and for reduction of interference in the network. On the user side, instances of slow communication links and/or communication failures have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, the slow communication links and communication failures can develop due to interference that has not been adequately mitigated in the communications network.
The above-described background is merely intended to provide an overview of information regarding the effects of interference within a wireless communications network, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Additional context may become apparent upon review of one or more of the various non-limiting embodiments of the following detailed description.